1. Field
This application relates to packaging for a wound coil. More particularly, this application relates to packaging for a coil of cable, wire, or filaments that is adapted to dispense through a payout tube, although it is not limited thereto. This application also relates to a wound coil in packaging.
2. State of the Art
Coils that dispense from the inside-out without twists, tangles, snags or overruns are known in the art as REELEX- (a trademark of Reelex Packaging Solutions, Inc.) type coils. REELEX-type coils are wound to form a generally short hollow cylinder with the ends of the cylinder extending radially outward beyond the radial extension of the middle of the cylinder, and with a radial opening formed at one location in the middle of the cylinder. A payout tube may be located in the radial opening and the end of the coil may be fed through the payout tube for ease in dispensing the cable, wire, or filaments of the coil.
Because REELEX-type coils do not rotate when unwound, the coil does not depend on the packaging itself to dispense properly. Rather, all that is required is a package that contains a hole generally aligned with the payout tube located in the coil.
One known packaging for REELEX-type coils is a typical six-sided double flap cardboard box, with the box provided with a circular opening in the middle of the double flap side. The cardboard box may also be provided with a hand-hold opening. Another known packaging for REELEX-type coils is a shrink-wrap package with a side opening for the payout tube and an integral top handle having a hand-hold opening.